


Scratching Calculations in the Dirt [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon took one look at Rodney, and pulled three knives out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"No, no," John said. "You don't get it. That's McKay."</p>
<p>"Looks like a monster to me," Ronon mumbled around the knife between his teeth.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah," John said, and Rodney roared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching Calculations in the Dirt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scratching Calculations in the Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052075) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek). 



> This was originally recorded in 2012, but I've re-recorded it. I recommend the 2015 version. :) The 2012 version is still available via the audiofic archive.

Length: 00:16:04

File size: 7.36 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ScratchingCalculationsintheDirt.mp3)

Download: [Link to download page at the audiofic archive for the 2012 version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ficlet-2-aka-some-things-never-change)


End file.
